Lyinthe Heartreaver
= History = ---- Origin and Upbringing WIP = Personality = ---- Strengths Bold – Full of life and energy, there is no greater joy for her than pushing boundaries, and discovering new things and ideas. Rational and Practical – She loves knowledge and philosophy, but not for her own sake. She prefers to find ideas that are actionable, and then drill into the details so that she can put them to use. If a discussion is completely arbitrary, there are better uses for her time. Original – Combining her boldness and practicality, she loves to experiment with new ideas and solutions. She puts things together in ways that no one else would think to. Perceptive – This originality is helped by her ability to notice when things change – and when they need to change! Small shifts in habits and appearances stick out to her, and she uses these observations to help create connections with others. Direct – Her perceptive skill isn’t used to play mind games – she prefers to communicate clearly, with direct, factual questions and answers. Things are what they are. Sociable – All these qualities pull together to make a natural group leader. This isn’t something that she actively seeks – she just has a knack for making excellent use of social interactions and networking opportunities. Weaknesses Insensitive – Feelings and emotions come second to facts and “reality” for her. Emotionally charged situations are awkward, uncomfortable affairs, and her blunt honesty doesn’t help here. Thus, she has a lot of trouble acknowledging and expressing her own feelings. Impatient – She moves at her own pace to keep herself excited. Slowing down because someone else “doesn’t get it” or having to stay focused on a single detail for too long is extremely challenging for her. Risk-prone – This impatience can lead her to push into uncharted territory without thinking of the long-term consequences. Sometimes, she intentionally combats boredom with extra risk. Unstructured – When she sees an opportunity – to fix a problem, to advance, to have fun – she seizes the moment, often ignoring rules and social expectations in the process. This may get things done, but it can create unexpected social fallout. May Miss the Bigger Picture – Living in the moment can cause her to miss the forest for the trees. She loves to solve problems here and now, perhaps too much. All parts of a project can be perfect, but the project will still fail if those parts do not fit together. Defiant – She won’t be boxed in. Repetition, hardline rules, sitting quietly while she's lectured at – this isn’t how she likes to live her life. She's action-oriented and hands-on. Certain environments can be so tedious that they’re intolerable, requiring extraordinary effort from her to stay focused long enough to get to freer positions. = Appearance = ---- Physical Description Upon making eye contact with this Sin'dorei, one thing becomes obvious: here is a lady unafraid of scrutiny; anyone else would have shied away from a prying gaze, but not she. Instead, she stares defiantly back at all who espy her — as if daring them to approach. Within the bright, emerald depths of her eyes swirls a strange combination of curiosity and challenge, and no doubt many have wondered of her intentions. Yet before they can be discovered, she cleverly averts her gaze, giving way to long, sweeping lashes. A statuesque woman by all accounts, she stands at around five feet and eight inches in height. Her slender form suggests a life lived in relative comfort — her days possibly spent in study or in prayer. What curves she bears, she accentuates with closely fitted, sometimes scanty apparel. Otherwise, she is undeniably lovely — her skin a soft ivory hue in all places save her face, where a peppering of freckles dusts her rounded cheekbones and slim nose. Her lips are of a rosy color, supple and upturned in the smallest of flirtatious smiles. And though her hair is cut just above her shoulders, it falls in a sheet of platinum blonde. The delicate strands frame her feminine face, seeming as if woven from a blend of the purest silver and gold. If it were not for the mischievous glint of her luminescent eyes, she might be hailed as a vision of youthful innocence and beauty. As it is, her oft sultry expression betrays a thorough knowledge of her own appeal ... and thus it is best not to overinflate her ego. But whatever her disposition, she is, nonetheless, elegant. Her every action is graceful, and to watch her is to study the movements of a practiced dancer. As she nears, one might note that she wears makeup, but only so much as to enhance her natural allure; tasteful, and not gaudy. If she opens her mouth to speak, her voice is found to be distinctly husky, and her words well-articulated, in all adding to her sensuous manner. Category:Horde Category:Blood Elf Category:Sin'dorei Category:Mage